It's My Life
by writing.ontheImpala
Summary: Tony has a younger sister who goes to Cambridge University against Tony's wishes. What happens after nine years of being cut out of Tony's life? and how will Tony adjust to having his only real purpose in life return to him? Kennedy Stark just wants to follow her own path, but realizes that with out her older brother, it isn't worth much.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey y'all, so I wanted to try an Avengers FanFic, so I hope you all like it! Please follow and review!**

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand why I can't go, Tony," Kennedy Stark said to her older brother.<p>

"Because, Cambridge is just too far away. I can't get to you in time if something were to happen, Ken."

"Well, did it ever cross your mind that maybe I want to get as far away from you as possible?!" she screamed. Tony looked at his sixteen year old, genius sister. Tony pursed his lips tightly together and nodded, walking out of the room. Realizing what she had said, Kennedy reached for his arm. "Tony, I didn't mean it like that. Please. Can't you just at least see it from my side."

"Your side?! Kennedy, you are sixteen years old, haven't even had your first kiss yet and you want to go and live in England which is 11+ hours from LA, and 7+ hours from New York."

"You went to college when you were fifteen!"

"At MIT! In Boston! It's a much easier place to get to!"

"And I'm still smarter than you." Tony sighed, and looked away before locking eye with his sister.

"Ken, when mom and dad died, I promised myself I would protect you from the things out there that killed them and I just don't want that promise to be broken," He said quietly.

"Well, I don't remember mom and dad, so they have no relevance to this conversation. Plus, you aren't them, so stop trying to act like them!" Kennedy shouts. Tony's face loses all expression before turning to Kennedy.

"Alright. You want out; here's your out. You can go to Cambridge master in whatever and I'll support you- _financially._ Otherwise, it will be like I never had a little sister. Or you can go to MIT and be apart of my life. Those are your only two options," He says stonily.

"You're giving me an ultimatum? Tony, that's not fair," Kennedy yells.

"Too bad! _BECAUSE LIFE ISN'T FAIR!_" Tony screams back at her. She steps back and blinks away the rapidly forming tears. Tony clears his throat. "You have till the end of tomorrow to decide."

"I don't need till then. I choose Cambridge. Now."

"Pack your things. You leave on Friday." Tony says leaving Kennedy's room.

It was Tuesday.


	2. Chapter 2

_**9 years later…**_

Tony and Pepper along with the rest of the Avengers were sitting around the living room of Avengers Tower.

"Well, I'm just saying that Chinese is better than shawarma but shawarma is better than Indian food," Clint said leaning into the leather couch. Natasha rolled her eyes before getting up and going to the kitchen.

"In your opinion," Bruce said.

"What?"

"Shawarma is better than Indian, _in your opinion._ I happen to like Indian better; so it isn't a widely accepted fact. It's an opinion," Bruce concluded. Clint fired an imaginary arrow and the scientist before "blowing" the arrow up.

"I've never had Indian food. Is it any good?" Steve asked.

"Depends on who you're asking," Bruce answered.

"Sir," Jarvis said. "Some one is trying to hack into my general settings." Tony looked up at the AI before turning to the other Avengers, who have now gone rigid.

"Can you trace it?" Tony asked.

"Tracing complete. Sir, it is an on-site computer."

"On-site? As in, inside the Tower, on-site?" Steve questioned.

"Yes, Mr. Rogers. Locating the signal… The signal seems to be coming from the main elevator shaft, sir."

The Avengers grabbed their weapons while Tony got on his suit. They crowed around the elevator.

"Sir, the hacker is getting into my…." Jarvis' voice droned out and was replaced by Royal Blood's Figure It Out. The eyes of the heroes were trained on the number above the door, waiting for it to stop. And when it did, what stepped out shocked them all.

A girl, around 24 or 25, 5'5", with chocolate hair and eyes stepped out of the elevator holding a tablet in her hands. She wore a gray heathered shirt, with yellow gold chains hanging from her neck, medium wash blue skinny jeans with holes in them, a pair of brown worn motorcycle boots, and a brown satchel strapped across her body.

"Wow, Tony. This place was easier for me to hack than the CIA," She said smirking. "I expected a little more security coming from a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"Ex-playboy now," Tony spat. The rest of the Avengers watched the exchange between the two and noticed how hostile yet familiar things were between the.

"Same-difference. Was and are, are hardly two different things in this situation. So you gonna introduce me to your friends or am I going to introduce myself."

"Um, Stark?" Cap asked. "You know her?"

"More like 'knew'."

"I'm his little sister," she explained. "Kennedy."


	3. Chapter 3

_"I'm his little sister," she explained. "Kennedy."_

* * *

><p>"Little sister? Stark you have a little sister?" Clint asked. Everyone looked back and forth between the two siblings. Kennedy and Tony refused to break their stare down. The similarities were uncanny: the brown eyes, brown hair, the swoop of their noses.<p>

"Yea, well, she's only my sister by blood. She gave up the rights to be apart of this family nine years ago."

"Tony. You know why she left, and honestly you would have done the same thing," Pepper spoke up.

"I don't abandon family!" Tony yelled. Kennedy looked unfazed, while the rest of earth's mightiest heroes and friends took a step back.

"I didn't abandon you, Tony. I just wanted to follow my own path. You, YOU were the one that cut me out. YOU were the one that told me to make that choice. You were the one that told me if I left that I couldn't come back. I didn't abandon you; you left me," Kennedy said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, let's all just watch our blood pressure and cool off for a second," Bruce said. Spangles put his hand on Kennedy's shoulder and pulled her into the kitchen. Thor, Natasha, and Pepper followed them.

* * *

><p><strong>Kennedy POV<strong>

"Okay, let's all just watch our blood pressure and cool off for a second," a man in a purple button down said. My eyes never flickered in his direction. I kept them locked in on my older brother. I only wavered when a man with blue eyes and blond hair put his hand on my shoulder.

Let's just say he could tell me what to do, _any time._

I followed him into the kitchen where I sat down on a barstool.

"So, you're Pepper?" I directed at the strawberry blonde. She looked at me with wide eyes then settled into a smile.

"Yea, I'm Tony's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand but I just stared at.

"No it's not," I said. She gave me a confused look, as did the others.

"What?"

"It's not nice to meet me." I said playing with my hands on top of the granite counters. "Every one says that, but I just end up ruining it for them so it's not really a pleasure to meet me. Even Tony hates me as do all of my other 'friends', so you can stuff the formalities where the sun don't shine and just get to the part where you kick me out."

"Why would I kick you out? You just got here, and I know for a fact Tony doesn't hate you," Pepper says. She has kind eyes that just make me want to cry.

"Well I assume that you would kick me out nicely, as opposed to my brother who might literally kick me off the side of the building. And to address the Tony 'not really hating' me part, you obviously don't know my brother or the story well enough to know that he does, in fact, hate me."

"He told me everything, Kennedy. He loves you very much he was just looking out for you."

"Can someone please fill in the story part?" a bottle red head asks.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow."

"Oh, so you're the Soviet?" Cue death glare that can kill. "No offense, just stating something." I mumble.

I fill her, Thor, the god of the incredibly divine, and Steve "biceps" Rogers in on what happened when I wanted to go Cambridge.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

** Living room with Tony, Clint, Bruce**

"Harsh man," Clint says crossing his arms.

"You don't get to talk, Legolas," Tony spats. Clint holds his hands up in surrender.

"He has a point, Tony," Bruce says.

"No he doesn't. I gave her the choice she was the one that fucked it up. She left! Not me; her!"

"Maybe you should give her the chance to explain why she made her choice," Clint interjected.

"Why? Just so she can tell me how much she doesn't like me again?"

"Tony, it was nine years ago. She was what seventeen?"

"Sixteen."

"Okay, sixteen. You were the only parental figure in her life. She took out all that frustration on you, like she would have done with your parents."

Wiping his hand down his face, "Trust me I know. Sometimes, it would just be easier if she wasn't born."

"Tony, you do not mean that," Bruce says.

"But, see, here's the thing. He does mean it," Kennedy says stepping into the living room. "He means every damn word. Because he just paraphrasing exactly what he said when he threw me out when I was sixteen. I'm just glad you finally admit to yourself, Anthony," Kennedy says. She grabs the laptop bag she set down by the elevator and presses the button to take her down.

"Ken," Tony starts, standing up from the couch.

"No, Tony. You walked out on me, here's me walking out on you. I'm sorry I came back to try and work this shitty family ordeal out. I'm sorry I missed my big brother. Most of all, I'm sorry I _ever_ knew you. Cause it really wasn't nice knowing you," and then the elevator dinged. And she walked out.

Again.


	4. Chapter 4

"…_and then the elevator dinged. And she walked out._

_Again."_

* * *

><p><strong>In the Tower<strong>

"Tony, you are undoubtedly the biggest idiot I have ever met," Natasha said. Tony gave her a "no, duh," look before turning back to the elevator. He watched the numbers count down to one and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when it stopped.

"She wasn't meant to hear that," He said while wiping a hand down his face.

"Really, Tony. 'She wasn't supposed to hear that'? Are you honestly that dense? You knew she was there. You knew she would hear that and walk out. You just wanted to save yourself the heartache." Pepper said as she stormed away towards her share room with Tony.

"Pep!" And he was ignored.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kennedy<strong>

Kennedy stood outside of Stark Tower with tears running down her face. She hailed a cab and plopped in the first one on the corner.

"Where to, little lady?" the balding driver asked.

"East 50th and 3rd Ave, please," She said wiping the west from her face.

"No problem. You okay, little lady?"

"Nope. Just got fired today, so my luck isn't really in high spirits today."

"It's okay. You're young, you're pretty, you seem pretty smart; you'll find another job soon and go back to living with your luck," he said winking in the mirror.

"Thank you. That is honestly the best advice I've heard all day."

"Really? Huh. Who knew givin strangers a little common sense would turn out to be the best advice they've heard?" Ken chuckled.

"And funny too. Wow, Mr.," Kennedy squinted at the nameplate on the window. "Mr. Commers. You're really the whole package."

"Well my wife seems to think so. Okay, here you are darling." he hands Kennedy a business card. "This is all my info and if you ever need a friend, the missus and I would love to have you over. And please, the name's Bobby."

"Well thanks for the ride, Bobby. And I may have to take you up on that talk someday. I'm Kennedy by the way."

"Well Kennedy, you'll be just fine. See you around hun." And with that he pulled off. Kennedy looked around the street and sighed as she head towards her apartment. She put in the pin code and made her way to her small studio.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tony<strong>

"Oh, c'mon! Pepper!" Tony yelled as Pepper threw a pillow and a blanket at him.

"Next time you don't throw out your only family then you can sleep in the bed." Pepper said as she closed the door in Tony's face.

"Sucks for you man," Clint said popping out from the vents before landing on the floor.

"You know, bird brain. One day, you are going to fall down a vent, break something and no one will come to help you."

"See here's the thing Tony. People like me. They would try and find me. You on the other hand, aren't a big people person." Clint said walking away from Tony.

"Bastard," Tony mumbled.

"I can hear you Stark."

Tony walked to the bar located in the common room. He pulled out a scotch glass and filled it almost to the brim before chugging it down. He did the same thing two more times before taking his blanket and pillow down to the lab to work on something.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kennedy<strong>

"That's what happened, Teddy. He literally said that he wished I had never been born." Kennedy said into the receiver of her phone.

"_Honey, maybe he didn't mean it. I've said stuff before in situations that I don't necessarily mean,"_ Theodore, Kennedy's boyfriend, said from across the pond. He was still living in England for work but was moving out for his promotion in two months.

"But you - the way he said it, it sounded like did. And it's not like he was falling over himself to greet me. I don't know why I even decided to go and see him. I should have just kept my vow and listened to Tiff when she said that it would only end in heartache for me."

"_Well, Tiffany's an air-head. Sometimes I wonder how she even got into Cambridge then I remember that she was the only one of us that could get close to working discrete logarithm equations before Prof. Kaelin's seminars. Just hang in there. I'm coming for a week before I'm supposed to be there so we can spend some alone time together… I miss you, Ken," _he quietly said the last time.

"I miss you too, Teddy."

"_How's work, by the way? Working for a super secret spy agency must have its perks."_

"Well, other than the fact that nobody know my real last name and they call me Agent Clark, I mean working in R&D isn't too bad. I'm working with these two people, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. They swear that they aren't together but they seem like a couple and are absolutely hilarious."

"_Well, at least you have some friends there. Unlike me, I have all of two acquaintances in the office and I swear that none of them like me."_

"Oh, they probably like you; you probably just intimidate them."

"_**I** intimidate **them**? How do I intimidate anybody?"_

"Well, I don't know," Kennedy giggled. "Being 6'4", all muscle and extremely handsome, I don't see how you could intimidate anyone."

"_Okay, smartass. It's two in the morning here and I have be at work in… six hours so, goodnight, love. I'll talk to you in the morning."_

"Good night, Teddy. I love you," She said as she smiled.

"_I love you, too, darling."_

Then Kennedy was alone in her tiny big apple apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Tower<strong>

Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, was sitting on the couch sketching a picture of the younger Stark from when she came out of the elevator. He smiled slightly before continuing to shade.

He was finishing up when a loud bang came from the lab downstairs, followed by what sounded like gunshots. Steve raced to the stairs, grabbing his shield and making a break for the hideout of a certain man of iron.

As he made his way down the three flights of stairs his greeted by the other avengers and the earsplitting sound of gunshots.

When he barreled into the lab, what he saw made him sigh and roll his eyes. Tony was firing shots at an old, beat-up Iron Man suit. Tears were running silently down his face with a glass of scotch in the un-gun-occupied hand.

Pepper came running into the lab and had one look at Tony before going over to him and putting a hand on his raised shoulder. He stopped firing the gun and lowered it after flipping on the safety. He looked at the group with bloodshot and puffy eyes before downing the last of the scotch and brushing past Pepper to go upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**_

To clear things up a bit, five things:

When Tony kind of blows off Pepper in the last chapter, Tony is so ashamed of how he acted towards Kennedy and then finally breaking down after who knows how many glasses or bottles of scotch, he didn't want to anyone to look down on him anymore or tell him he was wrong. He just wanted to feel the pain alone and not show anyone how vulnerable he really is about his family. Pepper will play a big part in this story, so I'm not trying to brush her aside. The whole point of Tony leaving the lab after downing the scotch was to show how bruised and damaged he really is, and then not even looking at Pepper was him not trying to show that he has any weaknesses although they clearly are Kennedy and Pepper.

R&D= research and development

The reason that Kennedy is called "Agent Clark" (I changed it from Carter) is because after she was recruited and asked Fury to not be called by "Stark". She didn't want to be treated differently than any other agent just because she was Tony's little sister. Only Coulson, Maria Hill, and Fury know this for obvious reasons.

All this takes place after Cap 2.

Teddy Edwards is "played" (for lack of a better word) by Trevor Donovan, and yes I know he played Teddy Montgomery on 90210 (I kinda did that on purpose. Just imagine he has a British accent).

Another side note:

Teddy will be making an appearance in this chapter.

Thanks and Enjoy! *sorry for long A/N*

xoxo -L

* * *

><p>Two weeks went by since the siblings have seen each other. Kennedy continued her R&amp;D at the SHEILD base in New York, while Tony did whatever the hell he did all day – be it drink or work on a suit.<p>

**With Kennedy**

** JFK International Airport, Jamaica, New York, NY**

Kennedy stood at the bottom of the escalator watching as Flight 4037 from Heathrow International loads onto the moving staircase. She waited impatiently, looking for a familiar blond head. When she finally spotted it, she opened the sign she carried that read: "Welcome to New York, Teddy Bear!"

Theodore Edwards pushed his way onto the metal stairs. He looked down towards the baggage claim when he spotted a blue sign held by a beautiful brunette. He smiled and chuckled before waving slightly at his girl. When he was finally able to step off, he sped walked towards Kennedy as she ran towards him. He set down his stuff as he caught her in his arms. He inhaled the scent that he had longed to smell for three months: coconut, vanilla, and honey. He twirled her around in his arms before placing her back on her feet.

He, however, didn't let go of her hips as he pulled her in for a long awaited kiss.

When they finally broke apart (and after receiving various catcalls from various people), Teddy smiled down at Ken, before pulling her back into a hug.

"Hi," Kennedy said into his chest.

"Hi. Longest flight ever just to get to you, darling."

"Well, I would hope so. Do you like my sign?"

Teddy chuckled: "Of course I do. Best sign ever made for me."

"Don't you mean only?" Kennedy giggled. He pulled her in close to his body before picking up his stuff and heading to the baggage claim. After getting his two suitcases, the couple headed back to Manhattan to Kennedy's apartment.

When they arrived, Teddy was taken aback by the view that Kennedy's apartment held. From the tall window, you could see the city's outline.

"Now I see you why you never go leave your apartment, hun," Teddy said as he kissed her temple.

"Well, we'll be leaving it tonight. I arranged for us to have dinner with FitzSimmons, and my other friends, Grant, Sharon, Trip, Skye, and Maria to meet us at this little pub around the corner so you can finally meet some people form the big apple." Teddy gave her a look of apprehension and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, I know it sounds like a lot of people but trust me you'll love them and they're great. Plus I already booked the back room and had to put down a fifty-dollar deposit, so you can't back out now. Sorry," she said after patting his chest and taking his bag to the new dresser she bought for him.

"Fine, if I must."

"Yes, you must. Okay so I saved up some money and bought a new dresser all for you, and I cleaned out my armoire so you now have space to hang your suits, but that space is going to have to be shared. I hope that's okay."

"It's going to be terribly perfect, love," He said coming up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm excited to meet your friends."

"Good. They are going to love you to bits," she turned towards him and put her hands on his chest. "Especially Skye and Jemma. Just don't be frightened if Skye tries to hit on you; she has a very… _flirty_ personality." He chuckled.

"Okay, love. Let's take a nap before. The plane ride was quite exhausting."

* * *

><p><strong>In the Tower<strong>

** With Tony, Lab**

"JARVIS, search all databases for 'Kennedy Marie Stark'."

"Including SHEILD, Interpol, CIA, and MI6, Sir?"

"That would constitute as 'all' JARVIS," Tony said rolling his eyes. "Sometimes you're worse than DUMMY."

"I resent that, Sir."

"Of course you do. When did you become sassy, JARVIS?"

"Last system update, Sir."

"Just find her."

"All databases searched. The last known time a Kennedy Stark was registered anywhere, was four years ago, sir. After that no receipts, appearances, bank accounts, anything and everything, gone. It is as if, sir, she died."

"But that's impossible. I just saw her two weeks ago. Hack SHEILD, through _incognito_ this time, and search for any documents."

"Searching complete, sir. Nothing on file. There are, however, five agents with the first name Kennedy: Kennedy Manners, Kennedy Karres, Kennedy Harrison, Kennedy Clark, and Kennedy Morrison; all female."

"Pull up the on-file records for each, including photos," Tony said, pacing around the lab while tapping a monkey wrench on his chin.

"No on-file photos for 3 of the 5: Kennedy Clark, Kennedy Harrison, and Kennedy Karres."

"Eliminate the other two." The files that surrounded him on the hologram that had pictures went away and the last three were spread out. "Which one was recruited three or four years ago?"

"Kennedy Clark and Kennedy Karres, sir."

"Eliminate Morrison." Tony scratched the back of his head. "Which one would be 25?"

"Both, sir."

"Fury can certainly cover his tracks. Which one lives in the more expensive part of Manhattan?"

"Kennedy Karres, sir."

"Eliminate her. And I got you Miss Kennedy Clark. JARVIS find her phone records, and trace her phone to her location."

* * *

><p><strong>At the Pub<strong>

** With Kennedy and Teddy**

Maria Hill, Sharon Carter, Skye, Grant Ward, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, and Antoine Triplett all sat around a table at the back of an Irish pub waiting for Ken and Teddy to show up.

"They are late. Absolutely late," Jemma said sighing.

"Two minutes late, Jemma. They are probably going walk in the door any…"

"Hey guys! Sorry we're a bit late." Kennedy said dragging Teddy into the room behind her.

After everyone was introduced, the group settled into easy conversation.

"So," Maria started. "Teddy, how did you meet Kennedy?"

"Oh Lord, no. Please, let's not tell this story," Kennedy whined as she covered her face with her hands. Teddy just chuckled.

"The story isn't bad; it makes you look cute if nothing else."

"No, it makes me look like an idiot."

"Oh please," Ward said leaning forward on the table. "Let's hear this story that makes Kennedy Clark, perhaps the smartest person I know, no offense FitzSimmons, look like an idiot."

"Offense taken," FitzSimmons said together.

"Well, we met at Cambridge. We both had Advanced Molecular Chemistry together. And one of the first assignments was to make non-Newtonian fluid, which is basically cornstarch and water. Our professor wanted to show how to simple household items used together can make such a complex structure or something to that effect."

"Excuse me but what does this _non-Newtonian fluid_ do?" Trip asked.

"Well" Fitz said. "It's a solid when pressure is applied to it, but a liquid when it's settled."

"Anyways, Kennedy and I were paired together and she was in charge of the water. She placed the beaker down on the corner of lab table and it fell over and spilled all over my crotch. So she started getting napkins and was wiping it up before she realized the area she was cleaning. Then being the dick I am, I said: 'Well, I usually wait for second date until I let women give me a hand job.'" Everyone at the table was cracking up with the exception of Kennedy whose face was as red as a tomato. "So she looks up at me, down at my crotch, at the napkin, then back to my crotch before looking at me again, and I swear she blushed so hard I thought all the blood in her body went to her head."

"That is honestly the best first meeting story I've ever heard," Sharon said.

"Oh, shut up Blondie," Kennedy mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Tower<strong>

** With Tony, Lab**

"Tracing complete, sir" JARVIS said. "She is currently at a pub near E 50th and 3rd avenue."

"Well, assemble the Avengers. We're going out for a drink."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: To clear things up about Ward. While on the show, he is HYDRA, in my story, let's just say he isn't. If you can't tell it's already a bit AU so yeah. Reason being, Teddy needs some guy friends who aren't part of the Avengers. So yeah... Sorry for all the author's notes.

Hope you enjoy!

**xoxo -L**

* * *

><p><em>"Tracing complete, sir" JARVIS said. "She is currently at a pub near E 50th and 3rd avenue."<em>

_"Well, assemble the Avengers. We're going out for a drink."_

* * *

><p><strong>In the Tower<strong>

**With Tony, Pepper, and the Avengers**

"And now why would we go out to a pub, when you have perfectly good, _free_ alcohol here?" Clint questioned Tony.

"Because you all need to get out and do some normal things for once."

"As opposed to you, who just sits in his lab all day?" Nat asked.

"Exactly. Please, guys? I'm groveling here. When we get to the pub it will make sense but until then, can you just go with me on this one?" Tony pleaded. All of the other heroes exchanged glances before turning back to Tony.

"Since I can now confidently say that the word _please_ exists in your vocabulary, I'll go," Pepper smiled. Tony kissed her cheek and looked at the others.

Their grumblings of "Fine", "You're paying", and "Only if Steve goes" were music to Tony's ears.

"Good," Tony said smiling and clapping his hands together. "We bounce in ten." Everyone just rolled his or her eyes at Tony's language while Steve just looked confused.

"_Bounce?_"

* * *

><p><strong>At the Pub<strong>

** With Kennedy and Friends**

"Hold up, you're telling me that mister tall, blond, and handsome over there doesn't know how to ice skate?" Skye asked, mouth agape.

"That is exactly what I'm telling you," Kennedy smiled.

"But… But you grew up in England," Jemma directed at Teddy. "How can you not know to skate?"

"He was too busy reading _Ana Karenina _and _War and Peace_ to ever pick up the fundamentals of an athletic lifestyle," Kennedy giggled as she placed a hand on Teddy's bicep.

"Tolstoy over sports? Dude, no!" Trip said while Grant chuckled.

"You read Tolstoy?" Fitz asked. "What age?"

"Nine. One of my favorites next to Shakespeare and Hemingway," Teddy responded. Fitz nodded in approval.

"Man, you are digging yourself a bigger hole. A super-genius and a literature freak?" Grant added.

"Do you people refuse to see the bulging muscles that are considered my arms right now? I'm not some un-athletic quim you lot takes me to be. I can handle myself very well playing football, both American and what you Yanks call soccer, baseball and cricket, and rugby."

"I can attest to seeing him play rugby at Cambridge. And I shit you not, if you think the testosterone choking you at NFL game is bad, just try going to a rugby game," Kennedy stated with a slight smirk.

"It's not that bad, love," Teddy said looking at her. Jemma and Skye awed.

"He called you 'love'," Skye said resting her head on her hands. Maria and Sharon rolled their eyes. Kennedy blushed before finishing off her beer.

"Okay. We have been sedentary for too long. Girls, and guys if you wish, let us dance," Kennedy said taking Jemma's hand and pulling her to the front of the pub were a DJ was playing music. The other girls got up and followed, leaving the guys to sit there like losers.

Kennedy, Jemma, and Skye all started grinding with one another while Maria and Sharon went at it. They moved their hips to the song, giggling and smiling at the boys who just stood there and watched.

"Damn," Grant said fixing his pants. Skye saw this and giggled before pointing it out to Kennedy. Kennedy whispered something to her and left the dance floor.

Kennedy walked over to the guys smiled at them and took Teddy's hand in her own, and pulled him along with her. He put his hands on her hips and the two started to dance together like the girls had previously.

Jemma and Skye went over to Grant and Leo and pulled their respective partners along with them. Maria and Sharon were still going at it, so Trip decided to watch from the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of the Pub<strong>

** With the Avengers and Pepper**

"Tony, we have been standing out here for five minutes just looking at the door. Are we going to go in or not?" Bruce asked.

"We are. Just give me a sec."

"Stark, what the hell is going on?" Steve asked.

"I um, I found Kennedy is the SHIELD database. It was a long process though, cause she changed her name and stuff but I found out her cell phone number and I traced it."

"She's in there, isn't she?" Pepper asked, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Yea. Just trying to you know, build up the… the nerve to go in there and talk to her."

"Wow. Tony Stark nervous? Never thought I would see the day," Clint smirked.

"Shut it, Katniss." Tony spat. He looked at Pepper, who gave him a reassuring smile, before turning back to the door. "Well, here goes nothing."

Earth's Mightiest Heroes walked into the pub and looked around for a familiar brunette head. Clint spotted her first and pointed her out to Nat as well. Nat stood there shocked and didn't know what to tell Tony about his sister's… _predicament_.

Soon the rest of them spotted what Nat and Clint were looking at, Tony being the last.

"What the hell are you guys looking at… oh hell no." Tony thundered across the floor, people parting in awe and fear as he walked past. Tony went up to Teddy and tapped on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Teddy asked before he was punched straight in the face. Kennedy shrieked and fell to the floor besides him.

"What the hell is your problem, man?" she asked. She looked up and saw it was Tony and her face instantly hardened. "Oh, wait. We can't count all the things that are wrong with you."

"What the hell is going on Kennedy?" Tony yelled as he pulled her up by the arm. "Why were you letting that British dick put his hands all over you?"

"That _'British dick'_ is my boyfriend! And has been now for five years!" she yelled back at him. She helped Teddy up and walked him over to one of the barstools.

Maria and Sharon disappeared into the back before any of the Avengers could recognize them. The rest of the agents, slowly made their way to back room, too, of course to give them privacy, and not out of fear, naturally.

Tony turned around in shock and looked at all the other Avengers before storming over to Kennedy.

"Boyfriend? _Boyfriend!_ And you didn't think it would be important to tell me this before I punched him!" Tony whisper shouted at her.

"It's not as though we are on speaking terms, Anthony," she responded icily before looking at the small drip of blood coming from Teddy's busted lip.

"Never call me that. And Ken, you left! You were the one who stopped talking to me."

"I'm am not going to do this here. Actually, I'm not going to have this conversation _at all_. You've had two weeks, hell you've had nine years to try and have this talk, Tony. So excuse me for not wanting to embarrass myself even more by doing this in public!" she whispered back at him.

"Wow, you really have an answer for everything, don't you?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Only for the things that need them," she spat. "How did you find me any ways?"

"There're these things called hacking and process of elimination."

"Let me rephrase: How did you know I was at McCleary's?" she sighed.

"Found your phone number, traced it," he replied, very nonchalant.

"Guess you haven't changed, at all." Kennedy scoffed. "Well, I'm tired of this conversation, so I'm gonna to go." Turning to Teddy, "I'm going to grab my jacket. And Tony, don't kill my boyfriend." She called dover her shoulder as she walked to the back room.

Tony and Teddy stared at each other till Teddy, ever the Brit, was polite enough to properly introduce himself.

"Teddy Edwards. Pleasure to meet you," he said holding out his hand. Tony just stared at for a moment before replying.

"Tony Stark. And it's not a pleasure to meet you." Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's cut the comedy," Teddy said, surprising Tony. "You hurt her. More than you could ever imagine. And I understand perfectly that you're her brother and you should be giving me 'the talk' and not the other way around; but, let's get one thing straight: If Kennedy ever, and I mean _**ever**_, comes home crying over anything you have said or done, I can assure that all of the superheroes in the world will _never_ be able to protect you. Clear?" Teddy seethed.

"Crystal. And you're right: I am her brother. So if _you_ hurt her: I. Will. End. You," Tony spat right back. Teddy noticed that Kennedy had started to make her way over to them. So he got up from the stool and nudged Tony's chest with his pointer finger before saying:

"I would never hurt her. Because, here's the thing _Anthony_, I actually have a heart. And with that, Teddy walked away and met Kennedy halfway before they together walked out the door, never looking back.

Leaving behind a heartbroken and angry Tony, a herd of shocked Avengers, and a pack of uncomfortable Agents of SHIELD.


End file.
